


There’s A Weirdo In Town!

by YourSpaceDaddy03



Series: Castiel gets lost and wanders into Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Castiel-centric (Supernatural), Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Liam Dunbar, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Light Angst, M/M, Mentally incapacitated Castiel, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSpaceDaddy03/pseuds/YourSpaceDaddy03
Summary: Castiel gets lost following an intriguing looking bee.
Relationships: (minor) Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Castiel & Jordan Parrish, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Series: Castiel gets lost and wanders into Beacon Hills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198979
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. The Lonely Nemeton lures the Cute Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- This takes place after Cass gets out of Purgatory but when Naomi messes with his head it had opposite effects and made him more “out of it” and she loses him. It also takes place either during Dread Doctors or after I haven’t decided yet. Anyways, enjoy!

“Huh.”

Cass is lost.

Now! It really wasn’t his fault… it was the bee’s! He swears!

It all started when Dean and Sam were arguing about who knows what and in order to get away from the conflict, Cass decided to stay outside. Bad idea! Because lately Cass has been getting distracted a lot more easily. (AGAIN! Not. His. Fault! God’s creations are just so beautiful and dazzling and-) So when he found a much larger and mutant looking bee, he just had to follow it!

And he followed it indeed.. The bee was really cute and endearing in Cass’ opinion. The bee was literally green! With BLUE EYES! Blue eyes. Just like Cass’ eyes. And it was pretty huge too. Its stinger was kinda fuzzy too and Cass really had no explanation for that. Plus, Cass likes green eyes better, they’re much prettier.. like Dean’s… He misses Dean, and Meg, and Sam, but mostly Dean.

Oops! Getting distracted again.

Anyways, he followed this mysterious looking bee a long long long way, he’s pretty sure he crossed state lines. He just knows he’s super duper far away from wherever he was originally with Sam and Dean.

This frigging cute bee led him away from Sam and Dean! So yeah, it really wasn’t entirely his fault. So Cass is completely and entirely lost in the middle of a forest next to a huge tree stump that he’s pretty sure is the Nemeton.

And now that he thinks about it, where is the bee?! The Nemeton probably made an illusionary mutant bee to lure him. Dang it!

Now he usually didn’t tolerate committing an act of violence but…

Cass turned towards the stump and kicked it.

“Bad tree stump. You led me away.” Cass pouted as he crossed his arms with mild frustration. He eyed the stump suspiciously.

“Though, I have to admit, you’re a clever one, you. Using bees, my favorites.”

Cass crouched as he laid the palm of his hand on top of the Nemeton, the other lightly gripping the side as he laid his head softly against the stump.

And then he listened and closed his eyes. He started to glow lightly as the shadows of his wings appeared and then Cass started to converse with the Nemeton.

“Why did you lead me here?” He murmured softly as he bumped his head lightly against the Nemeton.

He could hear a slight hum as the Nemeton spoke telepathically through images.

Images of werewolves, of a young boy and his pack, of scary doctors, and more.

Cass nodded as he hummed lightly in response and so it went on for the rest of the day with Cass and the Nemeton just speaking.

The Nemeton just wanted a friend who could understand it. It wanted an Angel so it could tell the story of one Scott McCall and his pack. And Cass listened.

Before everything, God would send an Angel to speak with the Nemeton (among many) to keep it company, now for many centuries, not a single Angel has visited since.

Especially when it was cut down and lost power.

And just like that, the Nemeton spoke and Castiel listened all till midnight.


	2. The Sleeping Beauty & The Nemeton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia wakes up at the edge of the forest feeling a strong pull. The pack follow her wondering what it is and they find themselves going straight toward the... Nemeton?!
> 
> And.. wait, is that a person I see there???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

It was around 4 in the morning when everyone got a text in the group chat from Lydia.

**Lyds**

Guys… I just woke up at the edge of the forest and I still feel a pull, come ASAP. I don’t think I can hold it much longer before I follow it!!!

**Scottie**

Omw Lydia, try to hold on as long as you can and we’ll figure this out together.

**The One &Only**

Lydia!!! Be careful please! We’re all coming towards you, hopefully this has nothing to do with the Dread Doctors 🥶😰

**Lyds**

Don’t worry, I can feel that it doesn’t, this feels more pure…

**The One &Only**

Oookay.. anyways I’m almost there, what about you Scottie?

OH C’MON

Y'ALL ALREADY HERE?!

WOW I FEEL SO LEFT OUT

JUST BECUZ IM HUMAN HUH!?

“Dude.” 

Stiles jumped at the voice as he turned his phone off and looked towards the window of his Jeep. There stood Scott with such a deadpan expression, his arms crossed as another muffled sentence came through.

“Stop texting and get out so we can go! Plus you’re literally here so there’s no point in texting when you could just talk!”

Stiles pouted as he opened the door and slowly got out, he replied,“Well thanks, thanks for the frigging hospitality. Maybe, maybe I just like texting.” Scott sighed as he rolled his eyes and closed the door before Stiles could, Stiles shot him a mild glare when Scott turned his back. They then walked and met up with the others where Lydia stood in her nightwear and barefoot leant against a tree.

“Guys.. I can’t hold it much longer, the pull is getting really strong. We need to go like now!”

Lydia panicked as her grip loosened and she started to walk ahead into the forest. Scott and the others looked to each other as they followed her.

“I wonder what’s pulling Lydia.” Liam whispered to Scott. “Well, it seems we’re about to find out.” Kira spoke to the left of Liam, Liam looked up at her and then to Lydia’s back. “If we do find something, let’s just kill it and get it over with. Simple.” Malia spoke as she sniffed at the air and looked around. 

“No killing, Malia, we talked about this.” Stiles reprimanded lightly and then he continued,“Plus, didn’t you see what Lydia texted? She said it was more “pure”. So maybe it’s a good thing.” Malia just stared at Stiles, making Stiles feel a little uncomfortable but he was used to it.

“Look, isn’t that the.. Nemeton..?” Scott pointed as everyone’s attention was directed to the clearing with the huge stump in the middle. 

“Wait a minute..” Scott squinted his eyes and then they widened in surprise as he gasped slightly. “There’s someone passed out in the middle of the stump!” He yelled.

“Wait what?! But how, wha-?!” Stiles ran his hands through his hair roughly, really confused. 

“But how could they end up next to the Nemeton? Nevertheless on TOP of the Nemeton?! Isn’t just touching the thing like super lethal???” Stiles spouted out trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 

Then Lydia stopped and everyone found themselves within a few feet of the Nemeton.

Kira stepped forward cautiously, grabbing her belt as Lydia looked around. Their gazes always going back to the gorgeous man lying peacefully on the Nemeton.

“Who is that?” Liam questioned as he whipped his head from member to member like a lost puppy. Malia shrugged her shoulders as she stepped forward right next to the stump and was about to punch the mysterious unconscious man. 

Scott held her arm before she could reach the man’s face. “Malia, no!” He warned.

“Why not?” 

“Because we don’t even know who he is! And he could be a good person!” 

Malia scoffed as she turned around and leaned against one of the many trees.

Liam sniffed the man cautiously, avoiding touching the Nemeton. Liam’s face scrunched up in confusion. He became more weary and glanced at the man. “Scott, smell him.” He spoke softly as he turned towards the alpha and tugged at Scott’s sleeve. 

Scott stepped forward and took a whiff. He turned towards Liam with wide eyes.

They spoke simultaneously,“He doesn’t have a scent.”

“He doesn’t have a scent?! But doesn’t everyone have a scent??? Even the supernatural!!!” Stiles paced as he moved his arms frantically. 

Stiles paused for a moment and then asked anxiously,“Do you think he’s… dead..?” Scott listened for a heartbeat but he couldn’t hear one. 

What the hell?!

“What the-! I can’t hear a heartbeat! But I can clearly see he’s breathing.” Scott exclaimed quizzically. 

“Ok ok, so Lydia leads us to a maybe alive person who’s maybe not so much a person who’s probably an… I got it!” Stiles snaps his fingers.

Everyone’s head snapped to Stiles.

“He’s an alien!” Everyone groaned as Malia responded,“There are no such things as aliens, Stiles.” 

“But how would you know? Hmm? How would you know? Exactly! You don’t!” 

Malia rolled her eyes exasperatedly. 

“Guys, maybe we should, I don’t know, take this man to the station or the hospital?” Lydia spoke as she examined the man’s features carefully.

“I agree, maybe he’s just a regular person.” Kira spoke as she slowly put her belt back on.

“Since when has anyone near the Nemeton been a “regular person”?” Stiles deadpanned as he used air quotes to show his point. 

“Alright alright guys. I think Kira and Lydia are right. We’re going to take him to the station and maybe your dad can run prints and find out who he is.” Scott spoke, squashing whatever tension that was unfolding.

“And if he turns out to be “supernatural”, then we’ll take him to the vet and have Deaton examine him.” At the expectant looks of the others, Scott sighed and continued,“And… we’ll interrogate him too..” A bright smile erupted on Malia’s face and Stiles’ shoulders relaxed.

“Great. Now that we’ve decided to take him to my dad, Scottie will you please do the honors?” Stiles clapped his hands together lightly as he looked towards Scott.

Scott sighed as he gently put his hand under the man’s head and the other under the man’s legs and lifted him onto his shoulder.

“Y’know, he dresses kinda weird. He’s wearing a trench coat and what looks like pajamas and slippers in the middle of the forest!” Stiles exclaimed as he examined the man further as they walked back towards where they parked their vehicles.

“Agreed.” Lydia nodded her head in agreement.

“I don’t think it’s that weird.” Malia spoke as she tilted her head to the side.

“Well, I don’t think you have a say in the matter.” Kira laughed a little as she smiled, while holding Scott’s hand. Malia looked at their hands and quickly looked away towards Stiles. She sped next to him and grabbed ahold of his hand. Stiles looked down at their interlocked fingers and smiled up at her as he kissed her cheek. Malia sighed in content as she looked forward, swinging their arms with a soft smile on her face.

“Scott.. do you think we’ll have to fight this man..?” Liam asked wearily as walked alongside Scott and pulled the back of his shirt. Scott looked down at Liam’s fingers that were holding the corner of his shirt with a soft expression. Scott smiled a little. He realized a little while ago that Liam had this habit where he’d pull lightly on the corner or sleeve of his shirt whenever they stood side by side. 

He looked back to Liam’s face and spoke softly,“No I don’t think so.” _I honestly feel that we’re gonna be surprised instead._

The pack continued to walk within a peaceful silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I’ve decided this is in fact going to take place during the Dread Doctors ARC. So yeah there will definitely be a scene where Castiel helps them out but for now fluff and confusion and maybe angst! (Definitely angst but light angst like in the tags) Anyways stay tuned for chapter 3! Which I have no idea when I’m posting because I’m still editing it and I’m a huge procrastinator. 
> 
> Tbh, I forgot the order of events that happened during the Dread Doctors ARC and what Sam and Dean were doing after they found the bunker lol. So I’m doing my research rn. Atm I’m trying to figure out where to place this during Dread Doctors. Like before the game or after??? idk.
> 
> Anyways, I’m also working on a oneshot fic as well for this series!!! I’m honestly pretty pumped. Because I have more crossover ideas between these two shows and I just have them listed on my docs. 
> 
> Also I LOVE LOVE LOVE comments so please leave one if you want! And I’d love to see some of your funny/fluffy scenarios that you’d like to see between either Castiel and the pack or anybody really!! So leave your suggestions as well! Anyways bye bye!
> 
> P.S.- Criticism is welcome, please let me know if I made any grammatical errors or if I need to fix anything! 
> 
> P.S.S.- I’m having trouble with notes, my chapter 1 ending notes disappeared and is now below my chapter 2 notes. If anyone knows how to fix this please help me!!! I’m still new to posting on here and I already messed up. 😭🙏  
> 
> 
> xoxoxo <3

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m really excited for this series! I had recently started Supernatural during January and had finished it like three weeks later and then I started Teen Wolf a month ago and had finished that a few weeks later and now I’m hooked to these crossovers.
> 
> But I’ve noticed that a lot of these crossover fics are mainly focused on Sterek and don’t get me wrong, that ship is cute but it’s just tiring when you just want to read something about the pack and Sam and Dean just helping each other. Or in my case, them getting to know our cute residential angel, Castiel.
> 
> Anyways hopefully you guys will enjoy this just as much as I will. I have so many ideas! Also, comments! I love comments, so please leave one! I’m currently writing chapter 3 as I type! 
> 
> And if you guys could, I’d love to see some cute or funny scenarios you’d like for me to write! And I’ll probably choose some. 
> 
> So leave your funny/cute Castiel + Pack suggestions in the comments! >.<
> 
> Also criticism is welcome just be nice, let me know if there are any grammatical errors or if I need to fix anything.
> 
> xoxoxo <3


End file.
